


Untethered

by jaeseoksoo



Series: Sheith October Fest [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, and because almost zero-gravity sex duh, it is interesting and words flowed more easily for me than my previous works, thinking if i should write more on this particular incident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 23:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeseoksoo/pseuds/jaeseoksoo
Summary: Shiro and Keith receive a long-overdue gift from Coran. Things get interesting in their cozy home.





	Untethered

**Author's Note:**

> Part 5 of the Sheith October Fest
> 
> I just posted day 4/part 4 a few hours ago and I had to write this right away because.. I'm already lagging behind schedule. I had to grind this out but it was extremely fun to write.

It’s been a few days since Coran started unpacking the boxes he’s brought with him to Earth. He still misses their old home, the Castle of Lions, but it’s saved them and the universe more times than he can ever count and he’s accepting of the fact that it’s finally time to let go. He has a new Castle of Lions now, the Atlas, with the heart of the old Castle in the center of their new home.

 

He’s brought with him quite a few trinkets from their old life. Some of these he intends to share with the new paladins. Allura would probably think it’s risky but to Coran, it’s all in the spirit of fun and he think the paladins would think the same. He especially wants to give the little gifts to the captain of the Atlas and the new leader of Voltron. They’ve done so much for him and Allura and he will never be able to repay them in any way but the promise of fun in a bottle seem to be a good start. Everyone’s been busy the past few days, restoring order back to the Galra-free world and if there was a list showing the people who deserve to unwind and have fun the most, Shiro and Keith would be on the top of that list.

 

***

 

“Shiro? Have you seen this?” Keith asks from their living room, a bottle of unknown substance labeled ~ _Roilfurg Essence_ ~ in his hand. Around the bottle’s neck is an orange ribbon with a card dangling from one end. In the card it reads:

 

_Dearest Shiro and Keith,_

_A little token of gratitude_

_for everything you’ve done for us_

_and for the universe._

_Enjoy the Roil._

_Your favorite Altean,_

_C.H.W. Smythe_

 

_P.S. mind the low garrison ceiling_

 

A pair of strong arms encircle Keith’s waist. He unconsciously leans his head back on a sturdy shoulder, tilting his head on the side so Shiro can plant a kiss to his temple.

 

“I see you’ve seen Coran’s gift for us,” says Shiro as he rests his chin against Keith’s shoulder. “It’s a thank you gift for us, according to the little note.”

 

“He didn’t have to,” murmurs Keith, putting the drink back on the table.

 

“I know. It’s what I told him, too, when he came to here this morning to drop that by,” Shiro replies. “Wait, let me get some glasses for us.”

 

“Is this even safe to drink for humans?” asks Keith dubiously. He pulls out the dining table chair and sits. He drums his fingers on the table as he gazes at the label of the drink, eyes almost getting cross-eyed as he tries to read the fine Altean text beneath the big label.

 

“We’ve had Coran’s food goo back in the Castle of Lions and didn’t die horrible deaths. This should be fine.” Shiro sets down a wine glass beside Keith’s arm. Keith’s eyes go wide when he sees the delicate glassware.

 

“I didn’t see this the last time I was here,” remarked Keith. He takes the glass carefully and opens the bottle. When he sees some kind of cork sealing the drink, he asks Shiro for corkscrew, only to be beaten to it when Shiro wordlessly hands him what he needs. He smiles at Shiro and works on uncapping the bottle.

 

“The last time you were here was two years ago? Was it already that long? Wow.” wonders Shiro. He takes a seat beside Keith and watches him pour some of the strange liquid into their glasses.

 

“It was a gift from Sam,” supplies Shiro, answering Keith’s unspoken question. “He took one look at my cupboards and frowned at the lack of anything to drink wine from. I offered him our standard garrison mugs but he looked at me as though I suggested something extremely appalling. Which… probably was, to Sam, anyway.”

 

Keith laughs at Shiro’s sheepish expression. He gazes lovingly at the face of the man he’s promised he’d live the rest of his short life with and gets caught doing so a few seconds later. Shiro tilts his head and raises an eyebrow in amusement.

 

“You’re doing that again,” says Shiro in a sing-song voice. Keith would chastise Shiro if he wasn’t so adorable being playful like that. Keith’s been long gone for Shiro it’s really useless to deny at this point in their relationship.

 

“Doing what?” Keith blinks and sips from his glass after making a toast with Shiro’s own.

 

“Your heart eyes?” Shiro says, sipping from his own glass. “You do that every time I do something dumb or adorable. I’m always hoping it’s the latter, you know.”

 

Keith outright laughs this time before it’s aborted as he coughs. Before he manages to put down the glass of Roilfurg on the table, Shiro is kneeling beside him, thumping at his back in an effort to help with his coughing.

 

“Went..down.. the wrong pipe,” Keith groans when his coughing has stopped and he can breathe properly again. “Tastes good though,” he adds as an afterthought.

 

“Keith, oh my god,” Shiro says, voice filled with awe as he looks at Keith.

 

Keith looks down at Shiro, suddenly feeling the chair beneath him disappear.

 

Keith gasps as he feels his body slowly floating upwards. The only thing keeping him from bumping into the low ceiling was Shiro’s hand around his wrist. His lower body continued to rise until it’s perpendicular to the ground. Only then did Keith notice that he wasn’t trying to float up to the stratosphere anymore.

 

Keith felt lighter than he’s ever been and the sensation wasn’t unpleasant. It was surprising and a bit troubling, knowing that a sip of a drink can let him enter zero gravity in a blink of an eye. More troubling though is seeing Shiro slowly starting to float beside Keith. He would laugh at the sudden panic in Shiro’s face but he’s too worried for Shiro to be that mean.

 

“Oh god, Keith,” starts Shiro. “I never thought I’d be able to do this on earth in the comfort of my own quarters.” Shiro then laughs and brings his other hand to clasp Keith’s free hand.

 

“You’re not scared or angry?” asks Keith. He’s decided to roll on his back. He’s facing the ceiling and he has to raise his eyes and crane his neck back to look at Shiro who’s hovering over him. Shiro easily maneuvers himself so that he’s parallel over Keith, a few inches separating his body from Keith’s own.

 

“I’m not,” chuckles Shiro. “I actually read the fine print at the back of the bottle so I knew it had effects ranging from sprouting cat ears to floating in zero gravity. Let’s just say I would have reacted differently if I had feline ears poking out of my head.”

 

“I think you’d look cute,” says Keith with honesty. “It would soften you and I’d get to play with my own cat although my wolf won’t be too happy about it.”

 

“You’d like that, won’t you?” Shiro teases. He brings his face closer to Keith and kisses him softly. The pressure of the kiss sets both of them a few inches closer to the ground. Keith bumps his shoulder against the corner of the table.

 

“Ow, okay that kinda hurt,” Keith rubs at his shoulder to alleviate the sudden pain. Shiro covers the hand rubbing Keith’s shoulder and takes it away, replacing the movement with a kiss instead.

 

“Let me kiss it better?” asks Shiro through half-lidded eyes. Shiro sneaks in his other hand under Keith’s loose shirt, rubbing at the soft skin beneath his fingers.

 

“I think ice is better but that’s okay, too,” answers Keith. He raises a hand to push Shiro’s bangs out of his face. A kiss is pressed to Shiro’s forehead and Keith gives Shiro the softest of looks, making the other practically blush and hide his face in the crook of Keith’s neck.

 

“You know I get weak in the knees when you do that,” whines Shiro. He lightly pinches the side of Keith’s stomach to accompany his whining.

 

“But we’re floating right now, Shiro. You don’t really need your knees,” points out Keith. He takes the arm pinching his side and pinches it back in retaliation before letting it rest on the small of his back instead. He feels Shiro’s index finger idly slide in and out of his waistband, playing with the skin beneath the material.

 

“Mhmm, but Keith I do need my knee,” whispers Shiro right as he bends said knee and pushes it up between Keith’s legs. The sudden friction elicits a groan out of Keith, his head thrown back and neck exposed for Shiro to plant small kisses on before sucking on the skin just above Keith’s collarbone.

 

“Shiro, can we—I—”, Keith exhales loudly against Shiro’s mop of white hair.

 

“Whatever you want, baby,” murmurs Shiro into Keith’s neck.

 

But whatever Keith wanted, he isn’t able to voice out because there was a loud thump and the pair found themselves sprawled awkwardly on the floor, Keith groaning loudly as his ass took the brunt of the fall.

 

“Wha—Shiro, are you okay?” Keith grasps Shiro’s face, eyes trying to see if Shiro hit his head when they gracelessly fell back in a heap on the floor of their dining room.

 

Shiro’s eyes are closed tight but when he opens them slowly, he’s laughing and covering his mouth with his hover arm. He thumps his forehead on Keith’s chest as the other man wraps his arm around his body in worry.

 

“I was worried, I thought you hurt yourself—“

 

“Keith, you took the brunt of our fall and it wasn’t even that high. I’m fine baby, I’m fine. It’s just.. It’s just so funny.”

 

“Cockblocked by gravity,” mutters Keith as he noses at Shiro’s hair. “That’s a new one.”

 

Shiro slightly wriggles under Keith’s arms and Keith lets him go. He props himself up on his elbows and stares at Keith instead. Keith blushes under Shiro’s unabashed ogling.

 

“Let’s drink more of the Roil next time,” says Keith a few seconds later, pushing Shiro to sit on his haunches.

 

“You still want to drink that?” asks Shiro incredulously.

 

Keith pretends to ponder on the idea.

 

“Yeah? I do want to experience having sex with you in zero gravity. In the comfort of our own home.”

 

“Keith!”

**Author's Note:**

> In a different side of the garrison compound:
> 
> Allura: Your feline ears are much more beautiful now.
> 
> Lance: Come on, princess. My regular ears are just as beautiful. Admit it!
> 
> Allura: *floating happily above Lance* Catch me first.
> 
> Lance: *under his breath* oh I knew stealing Coran's Roil bottle would spell trouble.
> 
>  
> 
> \--
> 
>  
> 
> Come say hi on twitter? @sheitheist ~


End file.
